Given the Girl a Chance
by Aimz-k
Summary: Seqeul to 'Give a Girl a Chance' takes off right from the end of the first story. Just how will they get everyone into the helicopter and will alice go with them? Will Kmart ever settle on one crush at a time? Action/romance/humor all lay ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, looks like I couldn't restrain myself after finishing 'Give a Girl a Chance' from writing a sequel, and this one's going to be a killer, takes off right from where the first story ends.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing of the resident evil franchise, and there for am pleading with you not to sue my arse Etc. Etc.

Rated M for language, adult themes and so on. Thought I better cover myself.

P.S. I really love reviews, hint hint! Gee that was very subtle of me.

**Given the Girl a Chance.**

**Chapter 1**

Claire couldn't believe it. A moment in her life she never thought would never happen was suddenly thrust upon her. She cried silently in the back of her hummer. The stress of the unknown, the absolute fear had begun to ravage her senses. Till sudden there was a loud knock on the driver's door. Claire jumped slightly and quickly dried her tears and sucked in lungs full of air to calm herself. Straightening her hair she opened the back passenger door.

"Old man?"

He smiled and gave a half laugh "Is that joke ever going to get old?"

Smiling back "It's only as old as you old man. So what is it?"

His smile soon disappeared "It's time. Alice is rounding up everyone now and going over last minute checks."

She leaned to her side so she could see past him to the convoy, who were paying their full attention to Alice who paced back and forth as she tried to convince them it would be okay. Claire smiled inwardly.

Carlos offered his hand to help Claire out of the vehicle a gentle smile returning to his features, Claire reached out to take the offered hand when suddenly Carlos was pushed outta of the way. He almost lost his footing and landed on the hood of the hummer.

Kmart stuck her hand out to Claire "Allow me Miss."

Claire laughed out loud at the young blonde standing in front of her, Kmart removed her hat and bowed slightly as Claire took her hand and she helped her to her fit.

"Why thank you young lady."

"Pleasure is all mine Claire."

Carlos half frustrated brushed himself off and stared oddly at Kmart "What the hell has got into her lately?" He thought.

Kmart linked arms with Claire and instead of leading her to where the convoy were or even toward Alice, the short blonde led her to seclude area between two of the larger vehicles. Claire allowed herself to be ushered along however she was a little concerned of what it was Kmart was doing, all Claire could think was the other girl had lost it completely.

Once they had reached the secluded area Kmart spun Claire around by the arm "Claire I just want to tell you something"

Claire waited patiently for Kmart to continue

"I don't know how this is all going to turn out but I just want you to know that I love you, you mean everything to me, so how ever this plays out I just want to say thanks. Thanks for saving me, for giving me a life and even a purpose. I only hope we get through this, together." she leant forward and gave her the softest of kisses on the cheek and pulled her into her arms. Claire felt her heart sink, the sincerity in Kmart's voice was undeniable. Although Kmart had always been like a little sister to Claire, Claire now felt Kmart had definitely come into her own. She no longer was the young bashful teenager they had found in the mall some years ago, she was now a strong young independent woman. Even though Claire promised the day they saved her she would take care of the young woman, she now was positive Kmart could take care of herself.

It wasn't till someone in the background cleared their throat that Kmart pulled herself out of the embrace. The short Blonde looked over her shoulder to see Alice leaning against the bus with a very cheeky grin "And what exactly do you think you're doing with my girl."

Kmart smiling brightly over her shoulder at Alice turned back to Claire. "Let's go kick some umbrella Arse."

Claire couldn't restrain the brightest of smiles "Hell Yeah".

With that Kmart walked away and as she past Alice she stopped short. "You better take good care of her."

Alice smiled in return "I promise I take care of her, and even you Kmart."

Satisfied that Alice meant every word, she left the two older women alone.

Alice still leaning on the bus stared at Claire. Who still stood where she had been.

"Are you ready?"

"No!"

Alice only raised an eyebrow "What do you mean no?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Alice pushed herself off the bus and started to walk very slowly toward the taller woman, and made each of her next words very clear as she took each step.

"I. Will. Never. Ever. Leave. You. Claire." She closed the small space between them looking up she placed the short gentle kiss on Claire's lips. "I love you Claire Redfield."

Claire tried desperately not to let her emotions over take her again. "I love you more Alice with no last name."

Alice chuckled, even through all the pressure mounting on the convoy leader she was still able to make her laugh. "You're really cute when no one's looking Claire."

"And you're really a mushball when no one's looking."

"Mushball?" Alice stood back "A mushball?" the shocked look Alice had on her face only made Claire laugh, grabbing Alice by the hand Claire pulled her in for a longer more passionate kiss. They finally parted and Claire held Alice's hand as she began to lead them back to the convoy. "Come on let's get this done."

Being dragged along, Alice still looked confused "A mushball?"

Kmart, Bette, And Otto sat on a log in silence, until they saw Alice being dragged out from between the bus and tanker with a completely odd look on her face. Bette's forehead scrunched up "What do you think Claire did to make Alice like that?"

Otto nearly snorted his drink as millions of images flashed through his mind, none of which would have been rated less than triple X. "Do you really wanna know?"

Bette looked at Otto. "As gossip queen of this convoy I do believe the answer to that is, yes!"

Kmart who had sat quietly finally spoke up "she called her a mushball."

Bette and Otto both stopped and stared at Kmart like she had just grown another head. Bette frowned "And how the hell could you possibly know that. They're all the way over there."

Kmart got up, smiled and winked. "For a gossip queen you really don't listen hard enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Given the Girl a Chance**

**Chapter 2**

The travel to the Umbrella underground facility was quiet and went way to fast. Claire in the lead with her hummer had barely spoken a word since hitting the road, and Alice continually checked over her weapons. The tension in the air was so thick that it was blinding. The convoy was now a lot smaller, they had ditched the bus and the Ambulance, and had everyone crammed into the remaining ones. They only took what they could fit in their pockets and into a few back packs. This made Claire extremely uneasy, knowing that if they survived and made it to Arcadia, they would have little to no food, and she had no idea if it even existed.

"Did you really have to give Kmart another weapon?" The odd silence was broken by none other than Bette in the back sit.

Alice rolled her eyes. Although she liked Bette, she did have a way of asking stupid questions.

Claire spoke up "No I thought we'd leave her with as zombie bait. Fuck Bette what do you think!"

"Gees Claire, no need to be a bitch, I think Kmart's been spending too much time with Alice anyways, she's turning into a little weird ninja."

Alice's brows almost shot into her hair line, twice in one day she'd been nicknamed and both times she hadn't particularly liked them. However she refused to be baited by the other woman, Claire on the other hand took it without a second thought "Well that "little ninja" saved your arse back in Vegas."

Bette laughed while inspecting her fingernails. "She has picked up some mad skills I'll give her that, guess it's okay than, but Alice you really got teach me how to hear things like you have with Kmart."

Claire stole a glance at Alice and mouthed the words "What the?"

Alice shook her head "Bette I don't know who you've been getting your info off, but I recommend finding a new source!"

The conversation was sharply cut of when the umbrella complex came into view. The hordes of Undead surrounding it were miles deep. And spotted over the desert were more undead heading for the same location. Alice wore a feral smile. It was her payback time.

The convoy quickly pulled to halt. Claire snatched the radio receiver "Right everyone this is it, take your positions and hold till you see the signal"

Claire jumped out of the hummer and made her way back to the tanker "Carlos get the rig ready. We only get one shot at this." Alice jumped out and gave Carlos a hand to rig the tanker with explosives.

Carlos looked to Alice "So you really think this is going to be big enough?"

Alice laughed whole heartedly "Carlos I'm more worried it might miss and blow up the helicopter."

Carlos stood there shell shocked. That thought had never occurred to him and he instantly felt nauseous.

Alice immediately knew she shouldn't have said anything. "It was a joke Carlos." She tried to explain, turning her back to him and continued rigging the C4 to the tanker. "Guess I got to work on my delivery"

"Carlos?" Claire yelled out "Are you done?"

Carlos shook himself back to reality "Almost."

Claire walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder "You sure you can do this?"

Carlos looked over his shoulder while his hands continued the wiring. "I've got it. Trust me I use to do this sort of thing for a living. See all done." He pointed to his handy work. Smiling brightly "Let's go do this." Claire nodded her approval and returned to Alice who now stood by the driver's door of the yellow hummer.

Claire held Alice's gaze, with silently agreement they both took their places. Claire jumped on the roof and Alice took the wheel. Grabbing the Receiver Alice's voice was sharp and firm. "Carlos on your mark. The rest of you don't move until you see the signal."

Carlos pulled away in the tanker and planted his foot, making a bee line straight for the old farm house that was concealing the entrance to the hive. Claire wrapped a rope around her wrist to help anchor herself to the roof of the hummer, pulled her glasses down over her eyes, lifted her bandana over her mouth and gripped to roof of the vehicle as Alice slammed her foot on the accelerator. The two vehicles ploughed through the dust, the remaining convoy could now only sit back and hold their breath.

Kmart watched, from behind the driver's seat of Mickey's SUV. It was as if the whole scene was played out in slow motion. She could see the hummer slowly pull up the side of the tanker matching its speed perfectly. Claire finally stood and reached out to the tanker almost losing her footing as she did, causing Kmart to draw in a sharp breath and sigh of relief as she watch Claire regain her stance. Carlos's figure could be seen clambering out of the driver's window trying to control the tanker before leaping from it, it took him barely a second to jump from the moving truck to the roof of the other vehicle but to Kmart it felt like minutes, once he had made it, the hummer screamed to the right pulling away from the hordes of undead that now seemed to change direction and began to slowly move toward the fast exiting hummer. The tanker swerved as no one sat at the controls, and slowed dramatically as it ploughed through the undead, through the fence and came to a stop as it took out the front section of the farm house. Claire grasped Carlos's shoulder as he nearly slid from the roof and felt it pop. Holding him by his shirt, Claire leant down to the driver's window, shouting to be heard over the wind rushing by "Alice hit the button."

Alice smiled as she held the remote in her hand she took one last look at the tanker in the review mirror before hitting the button.

The explosions was massive, a ball of flames rolled into the sky. Undead that were close to the tanker were either blown away or lay motionless on the ground. Alice quickly grabbed the receiver "NOW MOVE IT."

Kmart jammed the SUV into gear and charged forward, everyone crammed in the back gripped on as the teenager made her way through the few remaining undead like she was aiming for them A smile so evil no one in the back dared to say a word, till Alice's voice came over the radio "Kmart fucking knock that shit off and get in here!" Otto trailed behind, trying to keep control of the jeep from rolling as it ran over the corpses Kmart left in her wake.

The hummer had pulled up at the Helicopter and Claire was already off the roof and powering it up. Carlos gripped his shoulder, Alice reached over and before Carlos could stop her she grabbed his shoulder and popped it back in to place. Carlos unprepared for the pain gritted his teeth. "Fuck!" After a few deep breaths though the pain still clear on his face he turned back to Claire. "Maybe I am getting too old for this shit." Claire smiled as she hurried him to help get the others.

As the SUV approached the hummer, Kmart ripped up the handbrake and reefed the wheel causing the vehicle to slide sideways before coming to a halt in front of where Alice stood.

Alice never flinching as Kmart nearly ran her down, winked at the short blonde at the wheel of the SUV "Nice driving" Without another word she ran to the back and helped the others out of the back of the Vehicle and into the chopper, while Carlos helped Otto with the others.

The convoy crammed into the Helicopter, and Claire pushed on the throttle for lift. Then came the horrible realisation. They were too heavy to get off the ground!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter

**Chapter 3**

Claire punched at the throttle. "Fucking move you prick." She screamed at the chopper to get off the ground. She looked to Alice. Alice eyes only reflected what they both knew. She would have to remain. Alice leaned in, Claire shook her head "No, no, no Alice you're not staying!" It was almost a whisper, tears running freely down her paling cheeks. Alice closed the space between them, kissed her softly on the lips. Stealing one last glance she jumped out of her seat.

Carlos knew Alice's weight alone wouldn't be enough, they were about two more people over weight and that's if they were lucky. He put his hand on Claire's shoulder. About to exit the helicopter himself. "No." Claire grabbed his hand and replaced his on the throttle instead of her own. "I can't leave her Carlos you know that. Convoy is yours." Claire stared hard to Carlos, almost pleading for his understanding. He took the throttle and nodded. No more words needed to be said. She stole a glance at Kmart and mouthed the words "I love you." Before she slid from the pilot seat.

Kmart cried out "No Claire." She shook uncontrollably desperate not to believe this is how it would end, screaming at Claire to stay. Kmart's life was falling apart. The one person she felt would always be there was suddenly disappearing.

Claire stood at Alice's side, her eyes never leaving Kmart's own, pleading for forgiveness. She felt torn between the two great people she loved and her duty to the others.

The chopper was still struggling and Carlos could feel it through the controls. He desperately searched the controls to figure out if he could draw anymore power out of the chopper.

Bette sat in the back, her mind in a spin as she watched the events unfold. She rocked as she contemplated her last decision. She finally stilled her heart that felt like it was clawing its way out of her chest, looking to L.J. she laid her first aid kit in his lap. "We got to go babe." She looked to Kmart, her eyes saying more than enough, Kmart silently agreeing without having been asked. Bette wrapped her fingers in Kmart's black tank top and the two leapt from the helicopter. The instant they fell to the sand below the chopper lifted, it was enough weight but still struggled. Carlos pushed hard, the chopper lifted, his eye's never leaving Alice's. He mouthed the words "I got this." Alice's only reply was the simplest of nods as if they were in silent agreement. Satisfied Carlos pulled hard on the controls and headed for the horizon.

The four women stood side by side Kmart between Alice, Claire and Bette.

L.J. screamed, his heart broke "Bette...NO"

The chopper pulled away. Leaving the women with nowhere to go. However Carlos knew one thing the others didn't. Alice would never let them die.

Alice let the others watch the helicopter depart, her senses highly alert to the fact the remaining undead were closing in fast.

"We got to go." She grabbed Claire by the arm. "Now." She headed for the entrance to the hive that now lay open after the tanker had blown the old farm house from its foundations.

Claire instantly pulled Bette and Kmart along. Kmart sifted the shotgun over her shoulder. Her feet barely keeping up with the pace of Alice's.

Alice slowed only slightly to let Kmart catch up. "Kmart?"

Kmart tilted her head, their feet still moving quickly across the sand. "Yeah?"

Alice smiled "Now we're going to blow the fuckers away!"

Kmart smiled and nodded, a look of determination settled on her young features.

The entrance into the Hive lay opened before their feet. An elevator shaft that went miles deep confronted them.

Bette turned to Alice. "How the fuck do we get down there?"

Alice tilted her head only slightly "Like this." And jumped out to one of the cables which ran from the top to the basement dangling in the breeze.

"You got to be kidding. We're actually going in there? No way babe am I going down there!" Bette had begun to rant once again.

Claire turned to Bette raising her finger to point in Bette's face, about to erupt into an argument but before she could even open her mouth Kmart pushed past them both and leapt from the edge of the shaft gripping the cable in both hands as her body slammed into the side of the elevator shaft, she looked from Bette to Claire raised an eyebrow, before realising her grip slightly and disappearing into the darkness below after Alice. Bette turned to Claire "Told you she's turned into a little Alice! She barely even talks anymore." Claire who had yet to even say a word, shook her head, smiled at her friend and followed after Alice and Kmart.

Bette looked back over her shoulder to the undead that had their sights set on her. Shaking her head she realized what her real issue was. "I'm never getting laid again am I?" Before she took one last deep breath and jumped in after the others.

Note: sorry it got a little full on there! But this does bring up one real good question! Just how will Claire, Kmart and Bette cope with all those Clones?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: just because I like to repeat myself, please see chapter 1! Thanks to you that reviewed. Keep them coming!

**Chapter 4**

Alice's eyes searched the darkness beneath them. Something felt extremely out of place, her skin crawled. She managed to pull at Kmart's pant leg and motioned for her to stop.

The silence below was deafening. Alice immediately had a rush of familiarity. This Hive reminded her of one she'd encountered many years before, one that had taught her the real meaning of lose. The one before the whole world died! "They're all dead" was her first thought. Her second thought was "Shit!" A loud scream could be heard below, and Kmart instantly kicked at Alice below to get her attention. Alice looked up to see Kmart mouthing the words "What was that?"

Alice motioned them to continue. Kmart nodded and passed the message on up the chain to Claire and Bette.

It felt like forever gripping onto the cable, even Alice was beginning to feel the pull through her shoulders. Kmart could barely keep her eyes open from the pain in her arms.

Alice was the first to hit the bottom of the cable, it was a small drop to the roof of the elevator below. Letting go, her feet echoed as they hit the solid surface.

Claire looked down past Kmart "Smooth Alice." Kmart snickered at Claire's comment.

Alice looked up and shrugged her shoulders "Opps." She motioned for Kmart to let go, catching the smaller framed blonde as she hit the elevator. And held her as she checked to make sure the younger woman was okay.

Kmart instantly felt the hands around her waist, and ducked away so Alice wouldn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Get a grip Kmart" she tried to mentally kick herself out of it.

Alice made sure Kmart was safe before letting go and helping her out of the way. "I swear that girl needs to calm those hormones" Alice thought. Her ridiculously super senses currently working in overdrive due to their circumstances, had a way of not only sensing danger. She motioned for Claire to follow suit.

Once she firmly had the red head in her arms Alice's keen senses narrowed. Claire always had a way of making the whole world disappear around them.

Held tight, with Alice's grasp around her waist, Claire smiled and gently brushed the lose strand of Alice's hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingering on the soft skin of Alice's jaw line. Their eyes never leaving the others. Kmart slightly embarrassed for watching, turned her attention to her boots.

"Hmm, I need new shoe laces!" Kmart forced her thoughts away from the pair in front of her.

"Arrrhhh." There was a deafening scream, followed by a loud thud, instantly made everyone jump.

Kmart jumped back against the wall of the elevator shaft. At her feet lay a flattened zombie. It seemed the undead were still coming after them. Alice quickly let go of Claire and caught Bette as she fell from the cable. Placing Bette down, Alice quickly ripped the hatch open to the elevator. The four women quickly lowered themselves inside. Alice quickly replaced the hatch however it no longer had a latch to keep it shut since in her hast, she had clean ripped it off.

It was eerily quiet in the elevator. The doors were jammed open by debris which littered the offices that lay before them. Whatever had gone on down here was disturbing. Bodies lay strewn around. Some impaled in weird posses, others in pieces thrown randomly around the rooms. The smell took only a second to hit them, and they all instantly knew that whatever had caused this were going to be big and most likely ugly. Alice had encountered things capable of this before. Nemesis, Lickers, and the new strains of zombies were more than capable. The silence soon disappeared as another loud thud hit the elevator above them, leaving an indentation in the roof.

"Come on." The four made their way slowly through the office. Alice had one hand gripped on the shaft of one of her blades sheathed at the small of her back, ready to draw at the slightest suggestion of trouble. Kmart gripped her shotgun that tight, her knuckles began to turn white. Bette and Claire both had their .45's drawn.

It was as they made their way through the offices, and bodies of Umbrella employees they came to the laboratories. Empty vials that Alice instantly recognised were either empty or smashed on the floor.

Suddenly something caught Kmart's eye. A shadow moved only slightly and she instantly cocked her shotgun drawing everyone's attention. Claire instantly pulled her attention to where Kmart had her gun pointed and slowly made her way over, careful of every step, every movement so she wouldn't make a sound. As she neared the area from where the shadow had originated she pulled up short at the desk in front of her. She took one deep breath before she jumped over it. What she saw nearly made her eyes fall out of her head. Her pistol shook in her hand, she immediately flashed a glance to Alice over her shoulder and then back to the form laying on the ground and then back to Alice. Kmart quickly made her way to Claire's side. She almost dropped her weapon at the site that lay before them. Claire and Kmart just stared at each other and then back at Alice.

"What the hell is it?" Bette couldn't take the guessing game any longer, and made her way over the other women. "Holy shit!" Bette covered her mouth, and then just like Kmart and Claire had done before her, she turned to stare at Alice.

Alice still standing where she had been the whole time blades drawn suddenly felt like she had grown an extra head under their stares. Suddenly concerned that maybe she had grown another body part because of the virus she looked down and around checking herself over, seeing nothing different she stared back at the others "What?"

"You got to see this!" was all Claire could muster. Her gun still firmly pointed at the form below.

Alice quickly jumped the desk, she almost lost her footing at the site before her. On the ground lay a naked exact look alike of herself, gasping for air. Alice dropped to her knees and shook the shoulders of the 'Alice Clone' "Hey" she shook her again. "Are you alright."

The clone gasping for air, her mouth moving in an attempt to communicate, her eyes flattered only slightly before closing and exhaling the last breathe before dying in Alice's arms.

Claire and Kmart stepped back. Bette went as far as backing across the whole expense of the office. Alice looked as though she would explode with anger. She rocked the 'Alice Clone' in her arms. "No, no, no." She kept repeating.

There was a loud computer static sound, before a computer imaged young girl appeared from out of nowhere at Alice's side. "Alice?"

"What?" Alice spat the words out snarling.

"We have a bit of a problem."

"You sound like your sister. She was a homicidal bitch!"

"My sister was one of the first designs. Since her, there have been improvements."

"What, just like in the new virus!"

"Not quite, more like new additions."

Alice raised an eyebrow "What new additions."

Kmart was absolutely blown away, she had never seen a holographic image before she never thought they actually existed, she always believed it to be one of those optical illusions, but not only did they exist, Alice was having a full blown argument with one.

"When Umbrella discovered your blood bonded with the T virus on a genetic level, they began to clone you trying to formulate a cure. Unfortunately results have been shall we say unstable."

"Unstable! Un fucking Stable!" Alice placed her clone gently on the floor. And took off her jacket to cover the clone's naked form. Rising slowly she turned to face the holograph. "You have yet to see unstable."

Claire watched as the person she had known to show so much control was losing it just as she had the first day they met, which ended in a fight between the pair. Claire instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. "What happened down here?"

"Dr. Isaac returned in an infected state. The new serum used was derived from Alice's blood. However the effects caused massive mutation. I have him secured in the basement, but it won't hold forever. Alice you must destroy him."

Kmart was getting frustrated with the holographic young girl and took a swing, her arms gliding straight through the image "You bitch. You can't make her do this." Alice quickly wrapped a reassuring arm around the young blonde.

"I got this. You three need to search for survivors. Stay clear of the basement till I get back."

Kmart shrugged off Alice's arm in anger. "You're just going to go down there?"

Claire finally approached Alice. Bette still observing from the safety of the furthers part of the office. The whole situation not making the slightest bit of sense to her. Claire reached out her fingers gliding around the back of Alice's neck. Pulling Alice's lips hard against her own, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Don't you die on me." Claire choked out.

Alice kissed her back, this time more softly then before "I promise Claire." Wiping the red heads tears away with her thumb. Claire let go Alice's arm and grabbed Kmart and pulled her in the opposite direction. Gathering Bette as they headed down one of the many hallways, only glancing back to see Alice walk off toward the basement.

Alice turned to the holographic image. "Show me."

The holographic girl just nodded.

Claire, Bette and Kmart were only a few rooms into their search when they stumbled upon an expansive room. What they found was unbelievable none of them could have imagined it. Kmart's jaw hit the floor her mind spinning over all the possibilities of what this meant. Claire couldn't help but hide the smallest of grins.

The only sound Bette made was hitting the fall as she fainted.

Kmart finally picking her jaw up off the floor grinned and nudged Claire in the arm. Her teenage mentality kicked in "All your dreams coming true Claire?" Her cheeky grin nearly reaching her ears. Her eyes sparkling deviously.

Claire glanced down at Kmart glaring only slightly before her hand reached up and slapped Kmart up the back of the head "Seriously Kmart!" she warned. Although now her mind was unable not to think of the possibilities Kmart had insinuated. "Alice is going to freak."

There filling the large room were rows upon rows of clones. All identical to Alice.

Kmart rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You really have to get your mind out of the gutter babe."

Kmart laughed "Good a place as any for it to be." She looked down to the limp body on the floor. "What's with Bette anyways?"

Claire looked down at the unconscious Bette. "Guess one Alice is hard enough for her to handle, let alone all of them."

"I wouldn't mind handling all..." Kmart instantly felt the same pain in the back of the head "Fuck Claire! I was only joking."

Claire growled "I'm warning you. Now help me pick her up."

They moved Bette into a sitting position against a desk and were about to make their way to what appeared to be a control centre computer when simultaneously they both felt a cold calmly hand on their shoulders, suddenly they were spun around coming face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Who they were met by was not who they expected. Alice returning? The Undead? Even Dr. Isaac? It wasn't. Claire stood there facing a tall dark haired woman with a fierce look on her unclean features, matching Claire's glare perfectly.

Kmart now stood looking into the eyes of a shorter young woman with long wavy hair pointing a gun in her face.

The taller woman pushing the barrel of her gun closer to Claire's forehead. "Who are you people?"

Kmart snarled at the young woman in front of her. Her shotgun still in her hand but pointed away. If only she'd been quicker to draw it.

"Don't even think about it." Came a sharp English accent from the other girl. Kmart instantly sized the other girl up. They were about the same height but Kmart was sure she had an inch on the other girl. She also appeared to be roughly around the same age.

Claire eyed the pair closely, their clothes tattered and definitely worn. They looked like they were underweight, and were covered in bruises and scars, however from what Claire could see from her vantage point neither of them looked as though they had been bitten. Claire felt the rage inside her overpowering. Not only had they come this far. She'd left her convoy Alice was now probably being eaten alive, and Kmart was leering at her girlfriend clones and Bette was unconcious! But now all she could think was "fucking punk arsed bitch pulled a gun on me. This far, and some wirery looking thing pulls a gun on me." Claire had had enough, with reflexes of a cat Claire's arm snapped forward and snatched the gun out of the taller woman's hands, as her other arm swung around to knock the other woman onto her knees. Claire satisfied the older woman wasn't going anywhere she now had the gun squarely pointed at the younger woman who was still pointing her gun at Kmart.

"Drop it." Claire demanded, she waited for the other girl to do as she was told. "NOW!" she yelled in the other girls face. Kmart reached out and grabbed the gun pointed in her face. Throwing it to the other side of the room she brought her shotgun up to the other young girls face

"How does that feel huh?" Kmart shoved the barrel at the other girl. "Huh?" The other girl didn't flinch. Kmart raised the butt of her gun about to bring it down in the other girls face.

Claire pulled Kmart back, warning her to calm down. "Tell us who you are."

The taller woman gripped the spot where Claire had hit her. A small amount of blood trickling through her fingers, finally looking up to Claire she replied "Jill. Jill Valentine. This is Angie."

Kmart breathed heavily, the anger welling up inside her till all of a sudden the pieces fell into place and it hit her "Angie? Not the Jill and Angie that saved Alice?"

Jill's eyes shot to Kmart "You know Alice? She's alive?"

Claire immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and her hands rolled into tight balls. She didn't like the story when she first heard it about Jill saving Alice then being captured by Umbrella after Alice left them. All she could think was "The whole thing could be a trap, and now, like perfect timing she shows up here". Even though the convoy had searched for them time and time again at Carlos's pleading, Claire realised one thing, that although this could be a trap it was the fact that after meeting Alice, falling for her, being in love with her, she now for some reason felt she might have competition. Jealously really is a curse.

There was a small groan behind them. Bette stood to her feet rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes finally taking in the scene around her. Kmart holding a young woman at gun point and Claire snarling at an older woman on her knees. Bette should have been surprised, however she'd learned that she didn't find anything as shocking as rows and rows of Alice clones! Exhausted and feeling the onset of a severe headache Bette turned to Claire "Great. This is just fucking great." She threw her arms in the stranger's direction. "And who the fuck are these two?" she paced back and forth beginning to rant in her usual fashion. Kmart watched out the corner of her eye while still keeping her gun pointed at the other girl. For some reason Kmart found Bette's ranting completely amusing, the corner of her mouth rising only slightly into a smile.

Angie watched Bette as she moved her arms around dramatically, as she continued to yell about the situation they had gotten themselves into and how this was all Alice's fault. Angie's brows slowly creeping together in confusion, she looked to Kmart who had a half smile playing at the corner of her lips as she watched Bette and without thinking Angie leaned over and asked "Is she infected."

Kmart frowned at the other girl, bringing her gun barrel back up to rest at Angie's temple. She hadn't expected her to speak let alone to her, giving the benefit of the doubt she replied "Nope, she's just crazy." Kmart smiled proudly of her 'crazy friend'. Angie just nodded and turned her attention back to Bette, watching closely.

Before Claire could interrupt, Alice suddenly burst through the doors, "I killed him, I killed Dr. Isa..." the smile instantly falling from her features at the site before her. The rows and rows of clones were the first thing she saw she dropped to her knees. Claire dropped her gun and was instantly by her side.

"It's okay Alice." Claire pulled her into her arms. The bruising around Alice's neck brought tears to her eyes.

Alice looked up at Claire, then Kmart, then Bette, and then... Angie? And Jill? Overwhelmed, Alice's eyes began to roll back, Claire gently tapped the side of her face "Alice? Alice come back to me." Alice's body went limp in her arms. Claire panicked and checked Alice over for bite marks, not finding any she felt Alice's chest rise in shallows breaths. She had clearly passed out.

Bette sighed and slumped down in the nearest chair. "Great, just great! Should have stayed on the fucking helicopter!"

Jill slowly turned to Bette "I know where there's another one!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, sorry about the wait. But I'm sure this Chapter will make up for it ;O) Trust me!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't long before Alice had come back around and they were now discussing the clone issue. Claire was becoming extremely paranoid. She had one eye on Jill and one eye on Alice. Every time the two got closer to each other, Claire's blood temperature rose. Jill although wasn't Claire's type, Claire couldn't help admit the woman was attractive. "She is dead if she even thinks about touching MY girl!" Claire thought to herself, her fists constantly clenching into tight little balls.

Angie and Kmart sat on some office stools in the far corner. Kmart was trying to pretend the other girl wasn't there, which was made a lot easier since in front of her laid her ultimate fantasy. Hundred naked Alice clones still contained in their watery shells, Kmart was desperately trying and failing to keep her mind on the task at hand. Her mind rapidly raced through a gauntlet of pleasure and torture "Concentrate Kmart you can do this...Naked Alice, Damn it!...Rotting carcasses...Alice's fingers, lips...ok, eaten alive by zombies! ...Alice's tongue running up my thighs...Falling into a wood chipper, feet first!...Lots of Alice tongues ...All at once!...Mmmm..."

Angie was silent for the most part just watching the other women in the lab decide on what their next move should be, only occasionally she would ask Kmart questions. Though she found she wasn't always getting a reply. Until Angie realised she must have been asking the wrong questions when her next one got such a response.

"Is Claire jealous of Jill?" Angie asked in a lighter hearted tone.

Kmart's eyes nearly boggled out of her head, and she scoffed back her laughter. "That obvious hey?"

"Considering every time Jill takes a step toward Alice, Claire seems to turn a darker shade of red." Angie tilted her head as if she was contemplating something "So, what's the deal with Bette? Is she like...?" Angie gestured toward Alice and Claire.

Kmart was smiling by this point. "I wish."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Angie's mind. "Wait a minute, you too?" Her head whipped around so fast to stare questioningly at Kmart

Kmart's eye's still never leaving the naked Alice clones still contained in the water shells, a little drool forming at the corner of her mouth, answered. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She tapped a finger at the shotgun on her lap, which was conveniently still pointed in Angie's direction. Her mind now lost in fantasy of what it would feel like to have a hundred Alice's at once and Bette in control of them all! Suddenly out of nowhere Kmart stood up and huffed. "Oh fuck me!" the fantasy was getting too much and Kmart walked out of the lab to cool down, leaving a baffled Angie still sitting in the corner.

"Was it something I said?" Angie asked as Bette approached her.

Bette shook Angie's hand before she motioned with her hand in question, to the stool beside her.

Angie looked over. "Sure take a sit."

Bette sat beside Angie and let out an exhausted breath. "What is it with women?"

Angie raised an eyebrow, not sure what Bette was saying "this one really is crazy." She thought

Bette continued, not waiting for Angie to reply, and not really caring if she had. "Really Claire should be in heaven right now. Right?" her arms starting waving dramatically to emphasise her point. "I mean a hundred clones of her girlfriend. But oh no, not Claire Redfield. We use to be good friends, but now she's like all business. I swear that this is all Alice's fault... Somehow. And now you add Jill to the mix, I mean she seems nice enough, and Alice seems to trust her. And I miss L.J. and Carlos." Bette lent back against the wall behind her.

Angie shook her head this woman really was crazy. Angie contemplated her response, before she responded.

"Give the girl a chance."

Bette rolled her head toward Angie, realising the younger girl had only just finally spoken. Confused Bette finally asked "Who exactly?"

Angie smiled before she stood up and left the lab in search of Kmart.

Bette sighed "Great! Another girl that talks in riddles. Is anyone here 'normal'?"

Alice had been in a long argument with both Jill and Claire. Surprised at how although it was obvious Claire disliked Jill. They both thought releasing this many Alices at once, and not knowing what Umbrella had done to them, was a bad idea.

Jill pointed angrily at the clones and shouted at Alice "What if they're all brain washed?"

Claire piped up "Exactly! How can we defend ourselves against this many of you." She pointed at Alice.

Alice listened quietly to the other women's opinion. Trying not to smile as she realised Claire was rather cute when she's angry. Alice could sense the hatred Claire was directing toward Jill, it was so intense she swore she could see it, the whole show had made Alice's mind begin to wonder, and she found herself helplessly aroused by Claire's ferocity. Finally when her mind had come back from fantasying about Claire being naked, to the argument in front of her she realised Claire and Jill were now in a full blown screaming match over who they could trust.

"We might not be able to trust these clones, but who says we should trust you!"

Jill finding she had just been insulted now was up in Claire's face "what did you just say Redfield?"

Alice finally stepped between the pair. Facing Claire, Alice slid her fingers to loop between Claire's own. Her eyes pleading with Claire to calm down. She finally spoke, her eyes never leaving Claire's "If you two can't trust each other. Trust me." She paused waiting for one of them to argue, however both seemed to stay quiet for now. "I'm realising them. You can either stay or go." The last part was more directed to Jill then Claire.

Jill finding the whole situation completely frustrating huffed and walked over and slumped down next to Bette in the corner "what is it with women?"

Bette smiled and thought "Finally, someone 'normal'!"

Alice leant in and whispered in Claire's ear, "You're cute when you're angry." Claire instantly felt the hatred leave her body the moment she felt Alice's breath down her neck. She felt the heat race through her veins and her heart skipped a beat. Alice let her tongue slide out and trace down the edge of the redhead's earlobe. Claire found it hard to breathe and the teasing was enough for her, forgetting where she was, and without thought she turned her head to capture Alice's lips with her own. Pushing Alice back against one the desk behind them Claire quickly picked Alice up and put her on the table. Her hand slid down around Alice's thigh bringing it up to wrap around her waist. Her other hand sliding over Alice's tight stomach underneath her top.

Jill and Bette, whom had been sitting in the corner silently. Finally saw what was happening in front of them.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Bette rubbed her forehead in frustration, stood up and walked out of the lab.

Jill a bit more composed then Bette only raised an eyebrow at the two women's display of affection, stood and followed Bette outside the lab. "Explains a lot." She mumbled to herself.

Not the least bit concerned whether they were alone or not. Claire and Alice were now panting between kisses, Claire's tongue wrapping around Alice's. Alice only breaking the kiss to allow Claire to rip her top over her head, before slamming her lips back against Claire's own. The redhead's fingers gripping her breasts, as her thumb ran circles over her nipples. The burning between Alice's thighs screamed for more contact. Rocking her hips forward Alice's pussy was now grinding against Claire's lower stomach. Claire getting frustrated by the fact her clothing still getting between them ripped her own top off. Their breast now firm against each other's, Claire's nails dragged hot trials down Alice's back. Alice pulled Claire's hips closer to her. The seam of Alice's pants teasing her clit for more.

It wasn't more than a second later. Claire's hands fumbled with the belt of Alice's pants that kept her from having her girl naked. Claire finally managing to pull Alice's pants off with one hand, as she cleared the desk with her other hand. The computer making a loud crash as it hit the floor. And paper and pens landing around it. Laying Alice back Claire's lips trailed down the firm muscles of Alice's stomach, causing her to arch her back into Claire's touch.

Just outside the lab in the adjoining offices, Kmart had found a restroom. Amazed to see it still had running water, a luxury she had almost forgotten flicked the cold water tap and quickly splashed it over her face. Falling back into the toilet cubicle she sat down on the closed lid and breathed heavily as she tried to calm her thoughts. One hand slowly drifted down her stomach, her mind was not about to let go of its fantasy world anytime soon. Letting her hand make its way beneath her belt buckle she couldn't help but tease herself with one finger over her clit. She fell back into her fantasy with haste as her own fingers quickened their assault. Her free hand slid up underneath her top to pinch at her erect nipples sending shards of heat through her body. Kmart's head fell back as she slowly slid one digit inside herself. In her mind's eye she was on a stool in the lab with Claire's hands on her neck and her lips running along her own jaw line. While Bette stood in tight leathers directing each Alice clone to pleasure her in ways that made Kmart's head spin. While the real Alice pleasured Claire from behind.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kmart?" a soft voice came flooding into the restroom to rip her from her fantasy.

Kmart's fingers instantly halted. "WHAT?" she yelled through gritted teeth. Completely pissed that someone chose now, to interrupt her.

A soft English voice finally spoke "we got a problem."

Kmart pulled her hands out from underneath her clothing and jumped up making her way back over to the sink, "don't we always" she thought to herself as she began to splash more cold water over her face.

Back in the lab, Claire was now buried between Alice's thighs her tongue lapping at the wetness. Her fingers sliding in and out of Alice's pussy. She pushed harder as she felt Alice tighten. Alice hips rocking with each thrust. Her fingers tightly wound in Claire's hair pulling her further into herself.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the lab door.

Both of their heads shot up. "FUCK OFF!" They shouted at the same time. Claire looked back to Alice and smiled, before she quirked her eyebrow and pushed her fingers deeper inside Alice, Alice instantly falling back into the moment.

Outside Bette turned to Jill. "Guess it can wait a bit longer." They both turned back to stare in disbelief at the once dead Alice clone now standing in front of them. Dressed in only the jacket Alice had covered her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Rusted Brandy in a diamond glass, everything is made from dreams. Time is made from honey, slow and sweet, only the fools know what it means. Temptation!

Chapter 6

Kmart looked herself over in the mirror. She shook her head at her reflection.

"Maybe next time Kmart!"

She opened the door to the restroom to see a worried Angie on the other side, Kmart was half tempted to turn around and finished what she had started, however the fantasy that was previously playing out in her mind, was slowly fading and being replaced with a slight tension growing in the back of her skull.

"Kmart, are you okay? You were in there a long time. You look a little flushed."

Kmart quirked a half smile and raised an eyebrow when she brushed past Angie and walked over to where the other three women were standing outside the lab.

"Hi Jill, Bette" She paused "Hi Alice." She studied the other woman, something was different. Dismissing it, she walked past the three women and went into the lab to look for Claire. She opened the door to a sight that nearly blew her away. Alice was naked and Claire was now naked and on top of her on the office desk grinding her hip hard against Alice's waist. Kmart's jaw nearly hit the floor. Then after a fleeting moment a light bulb went off in Kmart's head and she slowly backed out of the lab, closing the door behind her. Everything playing out slow motion. She turned on her heel to come face to face with Alice. "What the Fuck?" Shaking the pain and confusion from her mind she tried to grasp what was happening.

"Hi," The Alice clone smiled "What's your name?"

Angie almost laughed in the background at the look on Kmart's face. It was somewhere between shock and desire.

"K...Kmart." The young blonde stuttered, her confidence seeming to evade her for a first time in a long time.

"Alice." The clone stuck her hand out. She had remembered Jill and herself rescuing Angie from the school. And she had recently been introduced to Bette, however Kmart Claire and her Original self she had yet to be introduced.

Kmart inwardly smiled. A thought occurred to her. In front of her was a half naked Alice and on the other side of the lab door was a completely naked Alice having her brains fucked out by Claire. She was now a hundred percent sure jumping out of the helicopter was the best thing she had done in her whole life. All she could think was "This is going to be great!" Finally snapping back to reality she reached out and shook the clone's hand. A cheeky smile now crossing her features.

The clone only raised an eyebrow in response. To the clone the young blonde in front of her seemed very peculiar. But something about the blonde caught the clone's eye.

Kmart began to smile, actually the smile that was crossing her features nearly enveloped her whole face. Bette was the first to realise what the young blonde was thinking.

"Get your mind outta the gutter Kmart. She's just a clone and No you can't have her."

The clone smiled at her description of being 'Just a clone!' Dismissing Bette's warning to Kmart, the clone couldn't help her playful side taking over and decided Kmart could be a world of fun.

Kmart half laughed and waved Bette's comment off.

The Alice clone, just as cocky as the real Alice had been toward Kmart when they first met, leaned in close to Kmart's ear, smiled and lowered her voice. "So what do you think I'm doing in there with that other women" she nodded towards the lab. Kmart barely able to keep herself from bursting out in laughter, however she held her composer and suddenly her confidence returned. Leaning a little closer into the clone she said "If only you knew." Winking she walked over to sit down on an office chair nearby, watching the thoughts play out on the clone's face and then the recognition hit her. The clone lifted her head to face Kmart who sat only a few feet away. Winking back the clone smiled and turned her attention to Jill who was now discussing what would be happening next when Claire and Alice were finished "talking".

Alice clone could feel eyes watching her closely, while still paying attention to Jill and Bette, she turned her head slightly to see Kmart sitting there slumped provocatively in the office chair her eyes never leaving her ass. Thinking to herself, "for a younger woman this one is so shameless it was almost tempting". It made her feel wanted and warm, a feeling she thought was odd considering everyone was calling her a clone, yet she felt like she was human enough. And the only one so far who had treated her as such was Kmart. And she liked it! Even Jill and Angie the only people she knew were treating her like an alien. It didn't make sense to her. Although Jill and Bette were know in an extremely loud argument over whether or not to interrupt Claire and Alice's "Talk" next door, the clone pretended to be paying attention when really her whole attention was now on Kmart who was joined by Angie.

"Kmart, can I ask something?"

Kmart still staring at the beautiful curve of the clone's ass, nodded.

"Are you into that clone?"

Kmart's head snapped around to face Angie. Frowning Kmart stood up grabbed her shot gun and leaned down to Angie, she almost spat the words out through her gritted teeth that were flashing like a savage beast "She's not just a clone. She's an Alice, a human being, no matter how she was created. Treat her with some respect. You know she's part of a person who saved your life once! You even saved hers, don't you dare call her 'that clone'" Getting more frustrated, and raising her voice in front of the others. "Angie you are seconds away from me dragging you out of here and throwing you up the elevator shaft to the horde up there!" She pointed to the ceiling. Giving up listening to Jill and Bette argue and Angie's snide comment, she turned and busted through the lab doors, Kmart had had enough.

Bette turned to Jill "guess our decision of whether or not to go in there was made for us."

Claire half dressed and startled by the doors abruptly being swung open grabbed her gun and pointed at the intruder.

"Fuck Kmart. You scared the shit out of me."

Alice sat on the desk they had previously been "entertaining" themselves on. Fully dressed yet also wearing a half dazed look and smiling at Kmart.

"Calm down Claire" seeing the obvious rage pouring out of the young blonde Alice turned back to Kmart "What's wrong?"

Kmart paced as she ignored Claire still being half naked. Her frustration taking over she began to rant about everything that was going on, on the other side of the doors. Claire and Alice were now sitting there with shocked looks on their faces as Kmart continued "... you wouldn't believe how they are treating you out there Alice! Just because she's a clone they treat her like one of the undead. Fucking ignorant Fucks! It's bullshit. She's just as human as the rest of us. And how dare Angie ask if 'I'm into that clone?' 'That Clone, I can't believe she called you that Alice. She ain't just a clone. She's a you" Kmart paused in her pacing and faced Alice not realising she was pointing with the gun to make her point. "You two need to get out there."

Alice hoped down from the table. She put two fingers on the barrel of Kmart's gun and pushed the business end of it away from her and Claire's direction. "Thank you Kmart." She pulled the young blonde into a hug. She had finally caught on to what the shorter girl had been raving about, and felt an overwhelming sense of love. Claire smiled at the pair. She ran over and hugged the pair tight, ignoring the fact she had yet to put her top back. Kmart however overwhelmed she felt still noticed Claire's nakedness. Kmart pulled herself out of the hug first not wanting to hold on longer then what was called for. Although she had on many occasions and knew dam sure she would in future fantasise about the pair, she still had a lot of respect for both of them.

In Kmart's opinion Claire had taught her everything she knew, she had given her a chance at life again when she saved her. She had showed her what qualities it took to lead, fight and to feel. Claire wasn't just her closet friend but her idol. Alice however, walked into her life almost when she needed it the most yet hadn't realised it. Alice gave her confidence in areas the others had never showed her. Although Claire had taught her how to fight, Alice seemed to show her the confidence needed to be able to face the enemy and believe in her own strengths. And not only that Alice showed her what desire and respect and boundaries were all about without ever speaking a word. Alice made her feel like the mature, capable, and beautiful woman she had become, the others had never learnt to treat her like anything other than the younger sibling. Alice was the one that changed all of their opinions of Kmart, whether they acknowledged it or not. Alice had made them see her as the young sassy and confident Kmart, and Kmart swore that no matter what happened she would never be able to thank either of them enough, and would make it her life's promise to stand by them forever.

Alice was the first to break the long silence, turning to Claire. "Umm babe?"

Claire looked to her girl "Yeah?"

"Your top honey!" Alice pointed

Claire looked down to the shirt in her hands "Oh opps." Claire blushed and Kmart couldn't help but laugh she had never heard Alice call Claire such cute names before. Claire quickly chucked the top over her head and slipped her arms through "Better?" Claire put her arms out in question.

Alice looked to Kmart and both of them shook their head "No."

Claire looked down at herself. Her shirt from her right shoulder, over her left breast was torn, leaving a nipple to peak out over her bra. "Nice work Alice." Claire tugged at the rip which only made it worse.

Alice nudged Kmart with her elbow "Don't know about you but I think it looks better that way."

"Oh Yeah real good" Claire said sarcastically, "how am I suppose to go out there looking like this?" Claire stood with her hand on her hip looking slightly unimpressed.

Kmart smiled "I think that will be the least of your worries. Plus I saw some lockers in the bathroom earlier. Maybe there's something in there."

Claire's mood lightened once more "Thanks." She playful slapped Kmart's arm.

Alice didn't want to break the cosiness of the moment but knew they had let their guard down long enough. "Let get this sorted out." Alice pulled Kmart in close "by the way, give the girl a chance. Angie's smart and means well. I think she needs you more then you realise. Besides as far as I can see she needs a little training which I think you could help her with."

"Fine, but no promises Alice. But if she keeps asking those personal questions I'll be more than happy to train in keeping her mouth shut."

Claire piped up in a teasing tone while still trying to fix her top. "What do you care what she asks, you flaunt your crushes all over town."

"Love you too Claire!" Kmart retorted

"See!" Claire smiled back

All three stood there and shook themselves out of their light mood to put their serious attitudes back in place. Kmart picked up her shot gun and flung it over her shoulder. Alice adjusted her belt and holsters and Claire quickly flicked her hair back into a ponytail. And put her cap back on placing her sunglasses on top. They simultaneously let out a breath and exited the lab together. What met them on the other side of the door was a whole different story!

Alice and Claire immediately jumped between Jill and Bette that had their fists wrapped tight in each other's shirts pushing and shoving and growling at the other. Angie however was sitting slumped in the same chair Kmart had occupied earlier, and Alice clone was perched up on the desk next to Angie looking at her feet as she casually swayed them in front of her. Both looking like they had given up on the argument they had obviously been putting up with for awhile and got bored with. Kmart headed over to Angie and squatted down beside her. Looking to the English girl who starred at her not knowing what to expect from of Kmart.

Kmart put her hand out to Angie "I'm really sorry about before. I had no right to go off like that."

Angie was shocked, the look on Kmart's face was sincerity and it took a few moments for Angie to think of a response. She smiled and final took Kmart's offered hand. 'It was my fault I shouldn't have asked, or called Alice here" Angie pointed to the Alice clone beside her ""That Clone" it was harsh. And she seems nice"

Kmart sat the shot gun down in Angie's lap "can you look after this for a bit, it gets a little much always having to carry it." Angie nodded happily, little did she know Kmart hated letting go of her guns ever since she had been given them but she needed to show Angie she was willing to trust her.

Kmart stood up again and slowly let go of Angie's hand and moved to lean against the table next to Alice clone. "So how did this all come about?" she nodded towards the fight still being broken up.

Alice shook her head her expression was one of hurt and annoyance. "Over whether or not to release the other Me's or just to leave us here. Then Bette got really pissed off when Jill started saying Claire isn't in the right mind to lead the group, since she was in there having sex with the other Me which seemed to piss Bette off even more. But now I think they're just fighting to have a fight you know? I know what it's like to just wanna blow off steam in frustration." The clone scrunched up her face in thought "At least I think I know."

Kmart smirked she understood completely, nudging Alice clone she smiled "I'm sure you do know. It must be confusing having just been brought into this world but having already lived it through thoughts and feelings. And just so you know Alice, there's no way we're leaving any of you behind."

Alice clone smiled "You're cute when your being sincere."

Kmart blushed slightly and turned her attention back to the fight.

Claire was up in Bette's face with a very warning expression on her features pushing Bette away and then grabbing her by the collar and dragging her to one corner. Bette fought and resisted for a while and then finally gave in and walked beside Claire.

Alice's approach was much more subtle toward the situation. Instead of pushing and shoving, she simply grabbed Jill by some sort of pressure point in her hand and Jill froze in place. Alice leant in and whispered something in Jill's ear. It seemed to work because the two then walked off in the other direction, and stood in the far corner. Alice seemed to be doing most of the talking. Jill appeared to look like she wanted to argue and then backed down. Alice put a hand on her shoulder and Jill seemed to nod in agreement. Turning back the two returned to the group.

However Claire wasn't having the same luck. Bette was beginning to raise her voice again and Claire finally pushed her through the bathroom door and slammed it shut. From there all that could be heard was Bette ranting. Kmart could almost see it in her mind's eye. Claire standing there with her arms folded waiting while Bette would be pacing and throwing her arms around as she always did when trying to exaggerate her point.

Alice and Jill were now returning, Alice walked over to her clone. "Hi you must be Alice."

Alice clone smiled in return. "Which would make you Alice?"

Kmart and Angie both laughed. Jill stood quietly a step away her eyes never leaving the Alice clone.

Alice shock Alice clones hand "let's get you some decent clothes hey."

"I don't know, she looks kinda cute just like that."

Both Alices looked at Kmart, one frowning and the other flashed a smile.

"Kmart try a little tact." Claire voice broke in from behind them, as her and Bette returned to the group.

"Like your new top there Claire, what exactly happened to the old one." Kmart smiled back to Claire.

Claire dismissed the comment and snickers coming from the group. Standing beside Alice she held out a spare set of clothes to Alice clone. "Found these thought you might need them."

Bette nudged Kmart "bet Claire didn't need to ask her size?"

Kmart snickered back "thought Claire would prefer her without clothes."

"If we had naked Alice's everywhere Kmart, you'd probably be spending your whole life in that bathroom stall." Jill smiled at the blonde.

Bette leant forward to look around Kmart to Jill, her frown quickly lifting into a smile "Nice call Jill."

Jill returned the smile, pleased the pair were over their earlier argument.

Alice clone stood and accepted the clothes. Dropping the coat off her shoulders and onto the floor she stood completely naked as she examined the clothes she had just been given oblivious to the stares she was getting and the uneasiness she had caused. Alice smiled at her cloned self, amused that she had as little shame as herself. Alice looked to see the other's faces, Jill and Angie had both quickly turned away and not the least bit surprised that Kmart hadn't taken her eyes off the naked Alice clone in front of her, a coy smile tugging at her lips as her eyes seemed to slowly roll over every curve of the clone, yet what she hadn't expected was to see Claire wearing the same expression as Kmart.

Unable to find a better word since their brains had seemed to stop functioning all Claire and Kmart could say in unison was "Wow."

Alice lightly elbowed Claire. Claire immediately turned and faced Alice "Sorry it's just that sight never gets boring."

Kmart could only nod in agreement to Claire's statement not that anyone noticed. Kmart was sure she'd be revisiting the bathroom stall a lot sooner than she had anticipated. "This day just keeps getting better" she mumbled.

Alice smiled and looked back to her clone. Yet even though most would say they were identical there were plenty of differences. Studying the other woman she noticed scars were missing from her counterpart, her hair was darker; she wasn't as under nourished as herself. However one thing had been added and it made Alice very uneasy; she had just caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a small barcode tattooed on the backside of her right ear.

Bette leaned over to Kmart "Dreams coming true girl?" Bette slapped Kmart playfully

Kmart just nodded her head once more, a slight hint of drool forming in the corner of her smile.

Alice clone had finally finished putting the last of the clothing on. A baggy pair of army trousers and a black top and army boots. Turning she looked to the rest of the group to notice Jill and Angie were the only ones not staring at her. "What?"

Kmart and Claire answered together "Wow." Smiling and nodding in agreement the outfit hugged her frame perfectly.

Alice clone narrowed her sight on Kmart "you got anything else to go with that wow?"

The others almost choked at the abruptness of the comment, the Alice clone was blatantly flirting with Kmart in front of them.

Kmart smiled and as she went to open her mouth to speak, "Oh. I got a lot.." a hand flew up to cover her mouth. Claire looked down at Kmart "Control yourself." Waiting till the attention of the others had left them, Claire leaned in "You be careful babe."

Kmart shot a confused glare to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I can see what you're up to, I don't mind, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Kmart nodded in understanding.

(note: from here on out the Alice clone will be refered to as Alice C)

Bette, amused by her friend's show, shoved Claire in the direction of the lab "Come on time to make a plan." Alice followed Claire and Bette while Jill and Angie excused themselves to go and enjoy the running water in the bathroom. Angie placed Kmart's shotgun down on the table next to her before following Jill.

Kmart never broke their eye contact with Alice C just staring back at her with a playful look on her face. "Come on Kmart let's see what's going on in the lab. I'm pretty sure I saw a lot more Me's you can leer at."

Kmart stood facing Alice C. "You didn't seem to mind."

Alice C leaned in only a hair width away from the young blonde's lips "Depends on who is looking." Temptation beginning to be too much for the clone she closed the final space between them and locked her lips with Kmart's.

There was something about Kmart that seemed to confuse the clone. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't get her mind off the short blonde in front of her. She'd only met her a few hours earlier, yet she felt a connection and an obvious attraction she couldn't ignore. And if she was being honest with herself, she deep down liked Kmart.

The kiss was small and simple till Alice C leaned down closer and deepened the kiss. Her tongue sliding gently over Kmart's lips, the shorter blonde opening hers and the kiss seemed to slow down and become deeper and more passionate. Alice C's hands played at Kmart's waist slipping a thumb through the belt loop and pulling her in tighter against her own body letting her other fingers tease the skin of the shorter blonde's hips. Kmart's mind was spinning, the feel of Alice C's lips against her own, her hips pulled in against hers. Her knees slightly shook yet Alice C's strong hands at her waist supported her. Kmart felt the world slip away and all she could feel was the temptation racing through her veins. Alice C smiled into the kiss, amused she could almost hear the heart beat of the blonde against her.

Kmart let out the smallest of moans as the kiss parted. Kmart hadn't wanted to open her eyes. Everything was hazy and she was sure this was one of her extremely vivid fantasies she didn't want to let go of just yet, scared that when she opened her eyes she'd be alone back in the bathroom stall.

"Hey?" the clone whispered still holding the young blonde by the waist. Smiling when she noticed the small groan escape Kmart's throat.

Kmart final opened her eyes and replied "hey."

"We better get in there." Alice C cocked her head toward the lab.

"Yeah we better" Kmart replied, but before the other woman could take a step toward the lab Kmart pulled her back into another kiss. Finding no resistance from the other woman Kmart slowly backed her Alice against the desk. The kiss had gone from playful to intense. Alice C hands ran up Kmart's neck and wrapped her fingers through the blonde's hair pulling her lips in tighter while her other arm was wrapped around Kmart's waist. They were now both breathing heavily. The clone liked the feisty nature of Kmart and letting her hands fall to Kmart's ass picked the shorter girl up spinning her around and placing her on the desk while pulling Kmart's legs around her waist. Kmart was amazed how easily the clone had picked her up. Kmart slipped a hand underneath Alice C's top her fingers finding hardened nipples in their path, teasing them between her finger's Alice C groaned into the kiss. Alice C was sure they should be slowing this situation down with what was going on around them, but Kmart's talented hands were making it impossible for her to care about anything else. Gasping between kisses Alice C regretted her next statement "We" _kiss _"really should" _kiss_ "slow down."

Kmart moved her lips over the other woman's neck and nipped just below her earlobe in a husky and breathless tone Kmart asked "Why?" continuing her exploration of the body pressed against hers.

Alice C's head fell back in pleasure. "Cause we should be helping the others."

"True." Kmart mumbled barely taking her lips from the nap Alice C's neck.

"True." Alice C repeated, losing herself again in Kmart's touch. Giving in Alice C let her hands slide up underneath Kmart's shirt, causing the blonde to groan into the kiss as she pinched her nipples between her fingers.

Meanwhile in the lab Bette and Alice could barely contain themselves "Come on please Claire? We got to peek!"

Claire laughing at her friends she finally gave in. All three of them creeped over to the door and opened it just enough to stick their heads through. Bette was snickering like a little school girl at the sight before them. "Go Kmart."

"That's my girl" Claire chimed in

Alice smiled, Kmart was in her prime!

Bette looked past where Kmart and the clone were making out fiercely on the desk to see Jill and Angie snickering to each other at the other side of the office peeking through the bathroom door.

Bette flicked them the thumbs up sign. Jill and Angie could barely hold back there laughter and quickly disappeared from view just as they burst out laughing.

Claire quickly pulled Bette and Alice back into the lab and closed the door. All three women stared at each other before bursting into hysterics.

Back in the office, the clone slowly pulled out of the kiss but kept her hands moving over Kmart's body "You think they liked the show?"

Smiling Kmart's only reply was "who gives a dam!"

The clone smiled brightly at Kmart "Exactly!" pulling her in close to kiss her way down the blondes neck. "We should really stop. I kinda want to save more of you for later."

Kmart quirked an eyebrow. "I guess we could savour the moment." Slowing down her movements, she heard Alice C let out a groan. She laughed aloud "You're really sexy when you're frustrated."

Alice C frowned. "We will definitely be picking this up later." She helped Kmart down from the desk. "So do we look alright to face the others?"

Kmart couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alice C might look like Alice but she was noticing she liked the small differences in personality treats they both had.

In the lab Bette sat quietly pondering for a moment before turning to Claire and Alice "Isn't clone girl out there a bit old for Kmart."

Alice shot Bette a filthy look "I'm not that old!"

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Finally Kmart got a little lovin! Let us know what you thought. I love your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, thanks to all that still following this fic. Loved your reviews so much I decide I couldn't make you wait any longer and I posted this chapter a little earlier than I planned. Have fun with it.

CHAPTER 7

Everyone had regathered in the lab. Alice C, Angie, Kmart, Jill and Bette were sitting off to the side while watching Claire and Alice argue. Angie and Alice C were joking about who would win out of a fight between the two. Kmart leaned over Alice C's shoulder. "Actually it was a pretty even fight." Alice C and Angie's head snapped around to look at Kmart "I'm serious. The first day they met the two of them ended up in a fight."

Angie laughed "Wish I'd seen that."

Kmart smiled "It was impressive, but a little scary."

"So when did they... you know?" Alice C asked as she made an obscene hand gesture. Bette scoffed as she listened in. And Kmart slapped her up the back of the head. Alice C looked to Bette "Was that inappropriate?"

"Kinda." Bette laughed.

The group finally turned their attention back to the argument playing out in front of them. Claire was beginning to raise her voice.

"This isn't enough?" Claire frowned

"No!" Alice smiled.

Claire looked down pile of clothes that Jill and Angie had gathered from the lockers they had found. It was huge. "How the hell can you know if there's not enough?"

Still smiling at Claire, Alice replied "64, 72,8,90, 110."

Claire and the others looked at her in confusion. Except for Alice C, she smiled back knowing exactly what the numbers represented.

Bette frustrated with riddles snapped back "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" She looked to Claire "Is she malfunctioning again like in Vegas?" Bette still looking at Claire pointed at Alice "Fix your girlfriend Claire!"

Alice continued "that's the number of pants, tops, vests, boots, and clones!"

Kmart piped up smiling stupidly "and there's a problem with that?" Alice, Alice C and Claire all glared in Kmart's direction. "What?"

Alice walked over to Kmart, and then turned her head to look at Alice C. "Would you please slap her?"

Smiling brightly, Alice C lifted a hand and lightly slapped Kmart in the back of the head. "Sure!"

Kmart glared at Alice C "What the fuck? What is with people slapping me in the head."

Claire chuckled "Because you need it."

Alice C smiled back. "Plus you slapped me first."

Jill shaking her head at the scene before her. She was becoming frustrated with the way everything appeared as a joke to the others. "Where the do we get more clothes from?"

Everyone thought hard, all the lockers and cupboards had been cleaned out.

Bette finally stood up "dead bodies."

The entire group looked at her perplexed.

Bette sighed at the reaction "the bodies!" she pointed around the room to the dead bodies surrounding them in the lab. Still not getting her point across she added "They're wearing clothes!"

A few of them scrunched their noses in disgust.

Angie was the first one to disagree "No way am I stripping a dead person."

Claire backed up Bette "Looks like we don't have a choice."

Bette stood tall, with a smug look on her face feeling quite proud of her idea.

The group all huffed and got up to start the disturbing task of stripping the dead. Kmart and Alice C paired off then Bette and Claire, Jill and Angie. Leaving Alice to remain and figure out exactly how to wake her clones, it was frustrating her, the instructions she found were encrypted and it was puzzle she was determined to figure out.

The women looked down at the three lifeless bodies on the floor and then to each other. None were happy about what they had to do next. Final giving in they all leant down and began removing clothes.

Kmart struggled to remove a dead males top as Alice C removed the man's boots. Kmart was grunting as she struggled with the item in question.

Claire looked up from the body herself and Bette were undressing "Need a little help there?" she smiled to the blonde.

Kmart glared back "this is not particularly the person I wanted to be undressing today."

"Consider it practice Kmart. Looks like you need it." Bette winked.

"Fuck up Bette." Kmart snapped as she reefed the shirt off the dead man. "Ah HA!" she smiled proudly holding up the white blood stained shirt to the others "Got it!"

Alice C shock her head, the banter between the females she just met amused her. "Only 37 to go."

All the girls stopped what they were doing to look at Alice C.

"Gee that's encouraging." Jill chimed in.

Alice C winked at Kmart as she continued undoing the boots the man was wearing "Looks like you get a little more practice before you get what you want."

Claire looked to Bette, both women silently agreeing this woman was perfect for Kmart. Bette leant in to whisper to Claire. "Does she seem a little different from your Alice?"

"Hell yes. Kmart's got her hands full with this one."

"Somehow I think that's exactly what Kmart wants!" Angie mumbled as she slid a dead arm through the sleeve of shirt.

Jill looked to Angie and smiled.

"Are you lot done talking about us?" Kmart and Alice C stood side by side holding the clothing they'd retrieved looking down at the others.

The others all had guilty looks on their faces.

"We are now." Claire answered as she punched Angie playfully, yet almost knocked her on her arse.

Jill couldn't help but laugh, and Angie shot a look in her direction. Jill shrugged "You kinda had it coming."

Angie stood up and moved onto the next body a few feet away. Everyone realised Angie was less than happy. Kmart went over and begun to help Angie with the next body. The two worked in silence before Kmart looked out the corner of her eye "Angie. Tell me the real story of how you met Jill and Alice."

Angie looked up at the other girl confused. "Why?"

"Just wanna hear it from you." Kmart shrugged.

Angie looked back down at the body they were working on. "You probably already know."

"I know a bit from what Carlos and Alice told me, we hunted for you and Jill many times."

Angie's hands instantly stopped what they were doing. "You looked for us?" she asked in disbelief.

Kmart also stopped what she was doing to look Angie dead in the eye. "Yes." Holding their gaze for moment before she went back to undressing the body.

Angie's hands went back to their job sighing she gave in and begun to tell Kmart everything. "I was in school when I was pulled out of class by what I thought was the secret service. They turned out to be Umbrella agents."

A few bodies away from Kmart and Angie. Claire helped Alice C with undressing another dead female. Alice C could feel Claire's eyes on her without raising her head she asked "Something you want to ask me?"

"Why Kmart?"

"Because she treats me like a human being. Something few others have done." Alice C looked to Jill who was helping Bette, with pain in her eyes "Even the people I thought I knew."

Claire felt sympathy for the clone. "You know Kmart likes you a lot."

Alice C looked up to Claire "Good, because I like her too."

"I once told Alice to stop playing games with Kmart. Now I'm telling you again."

Alice C frowned. "Actually you're telling ME for the first time. And I'm not playing."

"Guess I don't have to tell you I'll kill you if you hurt her then?"

"No but it seems like you want to."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her." Claire smiled

"Good." Alice C returned the smile.

Claire finally went back to undressing the body feeling a little better she had confronted the clone.

Angie had begun to tell Kmart her whole story from her father's development of the T- virus, to surviving the car accident that should have killed her, to her rescue in the high school, and even the fight between Nemesis and Alice and the helicopter crash.

Kmart was shocked. Angie let out details she had never heard of their story.

"If it wasn't for Jill I would have been eaten alive, and if it wasn't for Alice I would have been burnt to a crisp and if it wasn't for my father I would have never been able to run away but then again if it wasn't for my father I probably wouldn't need to!" Angie looked up and smiled. "Life works in some weird ways."

Kmart nodded her agreement.

"You know my story, what is yours?" Angie asked

Kmart half laughed "I was shopping when the world ended!"

Angie raised an eyebrow "Shopping?"

"Yep, at Kmart."

Angie laughed. "You have got to be kidding?"

"Nope."

"So what happened next?"

Kmart smiled before she told Angie of how she came to be where she was today.

Alice stood there examining the encryption in front of her. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. That's when the computer holographic girl appeared next to her.

Alice flicked a glance sideways at the hologram "You going to help me here?"

The hologram flickered slightly "yes" she pointed at a button on the control pad

Alice raised an eyebrow "Is that it, is that all you're going to give me?"

"The key is an emergency release Alice. However some of the clones have not yet fully developed, pushing it may result in death."

"Is there any way to avoid it?"

"No."

Alice tilted her head "you know your sister played games like this before. Are you lying to me?"

"My sister only followed the most logical path to survival. I can only do the same."

Alice rolled her eyes "Great that helps."

"Alice. Your people don't have much time. Unless this hive stays in contact with the others. It will be terminated."

"What to do you mean others? And what do you mean by terminated"

"There are hives throughout the world. If one does not remain in contact with another it is eliminated under the assumption it has compromised."

Alice growled at the girl beside her "How long?"

"Fifteen hours, twenty seven minute and twelve seconds."

"How do we get out?"

"Jill was correct. There is a helicopter, it is two levels down a hundred metres south west, last exit on the right of passage seventeen. However," the hologram paused briefly "It can only carry twenty passengers."

"You have got to be kidding?" Alice half laughed sadistically

"No." The hologram looked oddly at her

"What about them?" Alice pointed angrily at her clones.

"I'm afraid there will have to be sacrifices."

"You sound just like your sister."

"It is impossible to save them all Alice."

Alice held her finger over the emergency realise button. "We'll see about that."

The hologram flickered once more before disappearing. Alice looked up to see the others holding arm full of clothes each staring at her. Alice narrowed in on Claire. Claire only gave her the smallest of nods, Alice looked back at the control pad and hit the emergency release key.

Kmart leaned over to Alice C "Maybe we should have just finished what we started!"

Inside the watery shells the Alice clones began to wake and convulse. Claire immediately looked to Alice. The group instantly knew things were about to get worse.

"This doesn't look good."

As the clones were dispelled from their bubbles. Many died before the group could even get to them. Alice and Alice C were frantically checking pulses, the few clones that seemed okay were being checked over by Bette and Jill, while Angie handed them clothes. They appeared confused and scared. Kmart was trying desperately to help Claire move the clones who hadn't survived away from the ones who had yet the dead seem to outweigh the living. They covered the corpses with sheets they had found in the general quarters of the hive.

It was a disturbing scene and it was having an obvious affect on both Alice and Alice C. They looked to each other as they both found another dead clone. "This can't be right? Why are most of them dying?"

"I don't know" Alice C had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"They were not ready to be woken yet." Both Alice and Alice C looked to the holographic image now standing beside one of the deceased clones. "I warned you there would be sacrifices."

"You better find a way to stop this." Alice growled

"Once the emergency release has begun it cannot be stopped. The process had to begin now. You do not have time to let them fully develop before the hive will be terminated."

"You bitch. You knew this would happen."

"I only took the most logical path to save as many as I can. Unlike my sister I am not trying to hinder your escape Alice."

Alice C stood up from next to the dead clone and glared warningly "I think it's time you left."

The holograph nodded before disappearing.

"What do we do?" Alice asked

"The only thing we can." Alice C replied as she looked around the room as the others were busy running between the dead and living clones "We save who we can." She wiped a tear away.

Both Alices huffed before pushing their personal feelings aside and slipping into an emotionless mask.

It was sometime before the dead were separated from the survivors.

Alice and Alice C stood back breathing heavily as they both tried desperately to contain the rage building inside. The sight before them was shocking to the left of the lab laid rows of deceased clones covered in white sheets. To the right, were the few clones that had survived. Claire and Kmart were now helping Bette, Jill and Angie.

Claire looked over her shoulder to the two Alices just standing there. She instantly turned to Bette "Are you right here with these lot?"

Bette was busy with trying to check over one of the clones. "I think were almost under control here."

"Good." Claire turned to and nudged Kmart, and motioned towards Alice and Alice C.

Kmart looked over her shoulder and then back to Claire. "What do we do?"

"Whatever we can." Both of them went over to their respective Alices.

Alice C instantly pulled Kmart into her arms and hugged her tight. Kmart could feel the body against hers shudder slightly as emotions started to take over once more. Alice grabbed Claire by the hand and led her out of the lab. Determined she needed a minute to regroup her thoughts.

Once they were out of the lab Alice fell to the floor. And Claire was instantly by her side kneeling over her. Alice held her stomach as waves of pains overwhelmed her. Claire finally was able to pull Alice into her embrace. "I'm so sorry Alice."

"How could they do this?" Alice choked out

"I don't know, but we're going to make them pay for this."

Awhile passed as Claire sat there rocking Alice until it appeared she was calming down. Both still holding each other in silence.

As a door closed behind them they both looked up to see Alice C and Kmart standing in front of them, Kmart holding on tight to Alice C's hand.

Alice C spoke first "We going to make Umbrella pay for this."

Claire looked to Alice who nodded. Standing up Alice pulled Claire up with her. "First we need to get outta here. All of us."

Kmart smiled "Good cause I got a plan!" she looked to Alice "You always said we'll blow them away. So let's do it."

Alice C smiled down at Kmart "smart and sexy."

Suddenly there was new found enthusiasm amongst them, one of revenge. Turning they re-entered the lab. Alice and Claire were in shock. In front of them stood the 40 odd clones, all dressed in half guard uniforms and lab coats that appeared too mismatched and were too many sizes too big, all standing behind Bette, Jill and Angie who were smiling brightly at the success of getting the clones organised.

Bette stepped forward "well let me introduce you, Alices meet the other Alices."

Jill shaking her head at Bette's inappropriateness spoke up "they've been debriefed."

Bette frowned at Jill "Debriefed? Debriefed? What sort of a person uses a word like 'debriefed'?"

Jill not turning to face Bette, swung an arm out and grabbed Bette by the shirt and pulled the other woman till she was now in front of her. "You got a problem with me Bette? We can sort this out once and for all." She growled

Bette wore a feral smile "I'd fucking love to Valentine." Bette pulled an arm back before taking a swing at Jill. Jill ducked away from the punch and swept a leg out which landed Bette on her back however Bette had managed to pull Jill down with her, the two were now wrestling on the ground, however no-one seemed to move to intervene.

Kmart whispered to Alice C "That was exactly what Claire and Alice were like."

Alice C laughed "you don't suppose those two would...?" She almost went to make the same hand gesture as before yet stopped herself "umm.. get it together?"

Kmart shook her head rapidly "No way, I actually tried. That's a 'no girl go zone' right there."

The clones that had just been awakened looked from the fight in front of them then to each other. Angie sensing the confusion looked back over her shoulder to the clones. "Don't stress, they have been like this since they met." She waved a dismissive hand. The clones all nodded in unison.

Claire, Kmart Alice and Alice C looking at the two women fighting were all shaking their heads. "Let's get organised" Claire finally spoke. The group then headed over to Angie and the clones, stepping around Jill and Bette as they continued fighting on the ground.

"You think everything's a fucking joke." Jill yelled as she laid a solid punch into the side of Bette's face.

Bette quickly flicked Jill onto her back before returning the punch to side of Jill's face "You walk around her like you're too good for us." Bette held Jill by her hair and slammed it into the ground below.

Meanwhile Kmart and the others went over her plan details. As the loud thuds of punches connecting with flesh and bone continued in the background.

Alice looked over from Claire to Kmart. "I'm impressed Kmart. This could actually work." The others agreed and a few of the clones even smiled at Kmart. Kmart smiled back causing Alice C to glare the other clones down.

Claire nudged Alice "I see jealously is something you have in common."

Alice leaned in closer "so don't let me catch you with any of them."

"There's only one small thing." Kmart interrupted.

Everyone looked back to Kmart

"We're going to have to ask the hologram girl for help."

No one responded Alice looked like she was going to burst. Till a familiar voice broken in

"So what's the plan?"

Everyone including the clones turned around to see Bette and Jill standing there smiling, and bleeding all over the place.

Instantly all the clones and even the original Alice raised an eyebrow in unison.

Bette's eye was beginning to swell shut and blood was running from her nose and above her eye, her shirt was ripped and bruises and abrasions down both arms and over her stomach. Jill didn't look much better. Her hair was matted and blood ran down from the back of her ear down her neck and her lip was swelling out, she coughed causing blood to run freely down her chin.

"You two finished?" Claire asked

Jill and Bette looked at each other and then back to the group "Yeah we're good. Think we both just need to get laid" Bette coughed out between gasping for air and trying to smile, which only caused Jill to glare at her once more like another fight was brewing.

"Patch yourselves up. It's time to clean this place out." Claire stood up and began to put their plan into action.

Bette looked to Jill "come on Valentine." The two walked over to a chair, Bette sat Jill down before pulling out her medical kit. "Hmm I did a good job." She stated as she looked over Jill injuries

"You should take a look in the mirror" Jill threw a smug smile back

"Might help if I could see my reflection." Bette pointed to her own swollen eye.

"Are you always this much of a smart arse?"

"Are you always this much of a cop?"

:o) see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

This is it! Last chapter.

Chapter 8

Claire now had a group of about twenty Alice's surrounding her, and every detail of the plan she went over they all nodded in unison. Claire couldn't help but crack a half smile. Immediately one of them smiled back. "You're cute when you smile." Claire instantly blushed. It was amazing how their voices sounded so much alike when they spoke. Claire's mind went straight to the gutter.

"Wonder if they all moan the same? Imagine those hands over your body Claire! All those lips begging to be kissed!" She thought, her mind slipping down the gutter and into the storm water drain as her fantasies kept flashing in and out.

_Claire was on her knees as Alice leant over her from behind, fingers running down her spine as lips ran over her naked skin. Sharps gasp of pleasure as another Alice ran her tip of her tongue over her erect nipples sucking one between her teeth as another clone's fingers teased the other till..._ She tried harder to concentrate on the details. However a soft touch ran up her spin and she shivered drawing in the sharpest breath. "Fuck me!" she said aloud, she stood up straight looking for her Alice "Alice!" she called out

"I'm right here babe."

Claire looked up to see her Alice standing beside her smiling back with her eyebrows raised.

"I could use a little help here!" Claire pointed at the clones.

"Oh I don't know I think they have good taste." Alice smiled coyly before winking at Claire

More than enough Alice's turned their heads in her direction and smiled brightly, causing a flurry of convulsions between Claire's thighs.

"Sorry" a timid voice came from behind "my hand slipped." One of the clones smiled sheepishly.

Claire turned her head to see one of the clones with an innocent look on her face.

"It's okay." Claire stuttered, trying harder to steady her breathing. "This is unbelievable." She mumbled to herself while shaking her head at her own Alice. "Go see how Kmart's doing."

Alice nodded before walking over to Kmart still smiling at how Claire was around her clones.

Bette and Jill were now rigging the C4 they'd been managing to scrap up from the weapons hold, the holographic girl instructing them as they put together the remote detonation control. "You sure this is going to work?"

"My systems indicate there are four main lateral points in which you need to attach them to cause catastrophic damage."

Bette quirked an eyebrow at the hologram. "We've done that part I'm talking about the controller."

"Yes it will." The hologram replied

"I don't know about you computer chick but your helping us seems like your signing your own death warrant." Bette stared at the computerised girl

Jill even thought the idea seemed a little too easy

"I merely represent a computer system..."

"Yeah one that works for a company who wants us dead." Bette interrupted

"I do not want, nor need for anything. I only follow the most logical path of human survival..."

"Yeah, yeah little ghost girl we've heard that line before from Alice." Holding up the now complete detonator Bette asked "so is this right then?"

Then hologram nodded before disappearing.

Bette turned to Jill and asked "does any of this seem right to you?"

Jill slowly shook her head from side to side "not in the slightest."

"That's what I thought." Bette instantly looked down at the remote detonation control in her hands "someone's going to get hurt." She twirled it between her fingers casually.

Jill looked doubtfully back at her "I got a bad feeling too."

Bette looked to Angie and then back to Jill. "Stay close hey?"

"You got it Medic." Angie smiled.

On the other side of the lab Kmart sat going over a copy of the plan

"Hey!" Kmart snapped her head up from the plan she'd drawn up on some loose bits of paper.

"Oh hey, think this will work?" Kmart held the plan up to Alice.

Alice's eyes skimmed over it "small problem Kmart. This plan leaves you, Alice C and half the clones left driving to Arcadia! And me and Claire are NOT leaving you behind!"

Kmart looked up "It's not that far Alice and besides, I got this. Claire led one convoy. I think I'm ready to lead another."

Alice was about to argue with her when Alice C put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Besides I won't let a thing happen to her."

Alice looked Alice C over. For some weird reason Alice didn't trust the words that she was hearing. "Claire would never go for this" she thought, and as if out of nowhere Claire materialised at her side. "Fuck I'm losing it. I should have known she was there, maybe it's all these clones in the way." She thought.

"What the fuck is this Kmart?" Claire held up a piece of paper in Kmart's face "Says her you gonna drive to arcadia! I don't fucking think so! You never said this was part of the plan. And you didn't even tell me, you let me read it on some piece of paper." Claire's eyes were red with rage. Alice grabbed hold of her arm "Fuck off Alice! This is between me and my girl!" Claire looked back to Kmart "you, me, other room, NOW!"

Alice was still trying to calm Claire down as her and Kmart left the room.

Just before they reached the door Claire spun on her heel and raised her hand in Alice's face "Stop right here." Claire turned again and exited the room after Kmart

Alice turned back to the crowd whom were all staring. Alice C went to speak but Alice cut her off "Don't start. You're not going off with Kmart alone. I don't know you well enough, and I know Umbrella too well. And this whole situation reeks of Umbrella." Forcing Alice C against the wall Alice held her there by her throat. Her other hand quickly drawing a blade from its holster to press threateningly against the skin of Alice C's jaw "What did you say to Kmart?"

Alice C remained calm, she knew Alice was pissed and although she could have easily got out of the strangle hold she didn't make an attempt. "I didn't even offer the solution, Kmart thought of it herself, and although I tried to talk her out of it, she was pretty determined to get the rest of you to Arcadia."

"That's bullshit." Alice growled

"It's not."

Alice squeezed a little harder as her blades pushed a few millimetres inward "you think for one moment I'm letting Kmart out of my sight?"

"You were going to let them all out of your sight the moment you jumped out of the helicopter!"

Instantly Alice's stomach sank. "How the fuck do you know that?" Staring deep into each other's eye's Alice saw something that made her heart stop. Alice C eye's flashed red, blue, white in a split second before returning to normal. Alice instantly dropped her. Turning she looked over her shoulder to Jill, Bette, and Angie with an expression of pure fear. "Move now!" she yelled.

Bette having seen that look before didn't even hesitate before she grabbed hold of the two stunned women beside her and fled past Alice and out the door, screaming for them to move faster "Fuckin' move now!"

Alice a mere step behind threw one arm out as she pulled Kmart along with her "Claire get to the helicopter." Angie was quick enough to grab Kmart's shot gun off the table as she ran by it.

Claire not about to second guess Alice's demand followed fast. "What's going on?"

"Fucking move it, it's a trap."

As Kmart ran she threw one quick glance over her shoulder expecting to see Alice C close behind her. Instead she saw her worst nightmare. Alice C stood in front of the other clones with a feral smile on her features her eye's now red like flashing rubies. She burst into tears as she ran, barely able to breathe.

Alice C breathed in the smell of fear like a drug through a dirty rolled up dollar bill. She mouthed the words as she pointed at Kmart "your mine" a look half way between lust and a mad man.

Kmart felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest, every muscle burned and her legs begged to give out. Alice felt Kmart stumble and in one foul swoop she wrapped an arm around Kmart's waist and dragged her along, Kmart's feet were only skimming across the ground in an effort to keep up with Alice's pace.

Angie looked back to see the clones advancing fast. Throwing the shotgun in their direction she let off a shot, the kick of the gun almost forcing her to lose her footing.

They hurried down one hallway before turning into another Bette and Jill leading and Claire and Alice with Kmart between and Angie hot on their heels. Almost missing the turn Angie slammed into a wall before hitting the ground, scrambling to get back up she lost her grip and fell back to the floor. Kmart turned her head just in time to see Angie fall and sprung from Alice's arms and dashed back.

Alice stopped dead in her track as she lost contact with Kmart and pulled her two pistols from their holsters and let off cover fire as Kmart ran to Angie's side, Kmart gripped Angie by the shirt, reefed the shorter girl to her feet and the two took off after the others. Alice pushing them as they ran for the last exit "Get to the helicopter." Alice screamed as she ran still laying down cover fire.

They busted through the last door and there before them laid their escape. Bette jumped in and quickly helped Jill who drew their weapons and let off sprays of bullets covering Claire, Alice and Angie being pulled along by Kmart. Alice jumped into the pilot seat and hit the ignition. Kmart put her hands around Angie's waist and flung her up into Jill's arms. Kmart looked back to the jump of clones that were dropping like flies around Bette's cover fire. At the back of the group stood her Alice. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she backed into the helicopter. Then something unexpected heappened.

Alice C dropped to the floor, Kmart thought she'd fallen under Bette's fire. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed out.

The body on the floor twitched before coming up on her knees.

Alice still firing up the engines to speed saw Alice C and knew instantly what was happening. Grabbing the barrel of Bette's gun and pushing it out of the clone's direction. "Wait she's fighting it!" Suddenly the helicopter lifted. "Claire take the controls" she yelled over the engine noise. Alice slipped out of the pilot seat as Claire slipped into it. Jumping down on to the feet of the chopper. Alice leant down and yelled out to Alice C "Get Up!"

Alice C suddenly sprung to her feet. Looking to Kmart her eyes full of hurt she turned to the clone beside her. Snapping a fist out, she snapped one of the clone's neck simultaneously taking out three others. The other clones seemed to turn on Alice C, she fought a few off until they had her pinned. Kmart's heart was tearing out of its skin, all she wanted to do was jump out and help her. But Bette's strong arms wouldn't let her go. "No Kmart you can't help her."

Kmart shot a look of pure dread over her shoulder to Bette. Reaching out she pulled her shotgun off Angie's lap. Turning back to the crowd of clones now attacking her girl she sucked up the tears now streaming down her cheeks and pointed the shot gun at the clones before she looked to Alice.

Alice nodded to Kmart and drew her pistols and they both began to fire off bullet after bullet.

Alice C laid there as she took body blows while trying to fight her way through the crowd of clones. She felt her rib crack under one of the punches and she screamed in pain. She almost readied herself for the onslaught she was about to take when out of nowhere clones dropped around her, she looked up to see not only Alice but Kmart firing off rounds. Suddenly seeing her chance she pushed away one clone as she jumped to her feet and took a few giant leaps before making an attempt for the Helicopter. Alice put out an arm to catch Alice C but was pushed aside at the last minute. Alice C almost missed till a strong hand latched onto her own. She looked up to see Kmart holding onto her for dear life. Yelling out over the helicopter engines Kmart smiled her most charming smile "Allow me miss C!" Alice C almost laughed.

"She chooses now to crack a joke!" Jill shook her head.

Claire looked to Alice "the girls got style" she smiled.

Alice C pulled herself up with Kmart's help and into the helicopter the group sat there sucking in lungs of air as they tried to steady the adrenaline pumping through them as Claire pulled the helicopter toward the doors. Looking back over her shoulder Claire yelled "If you're going to blow it now would be a good time!" Claire pulled the helicopter away from the hive.

Bette and Jill looked to each other and then back at the detonator. "Give it to me!" Jill yelled

"I put the fucking thing together." Bette yelled back. Jill and Bette paused for a split second before getting into a fight over the control.

Angie rolled her eyes. There was something about this Bette that seemed to really annoy Jill. Although it was once amusing it always played out at the most inappropriate times.

Claire leant into the back seat and snatched it out of their hands.

"For fuck sake just blow the place up." She threw the control into Alice's lap "Honour is all yours babe."

Alice looked over to Kmart "Well, we always said were going to blow the fucker's away." She smiled before she flicked the switch.

:o) thanks to all those who followed this crazy whirl wind story. Never thought it would have gotten this far, but thanks again, you have no idea how much your reviews made it worthwhile. And who knows, the group might make a comeback in a third instalment. Just so you know, I loved writing this story and although this is the end, I'm still not a hundred percent sure I want it to be the end!


End file.
